Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 6x + 7$, $ JK = 5x + 8$, and $ JL = 37$, Find $KL$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 8} + {6x + 7} = {37}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 15 = {37}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 11x = 22$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 6({2}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {KL = 12 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 19}$